1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices used for irradiation of biological tissues in order to change a property of the biological tissues, such as devices for ablation of biological tissues, and more particularly to a coaxial cable assembly for such devices.
2. Related Art
Tissue ablation systems apply energy to a biological tissue site which requires ablation. Such systems may use various energy modes, such as radiofrequency, ultrasound, laser, cryogenic, and the like. Within the radio frequency (RF) range, certain microwave ablation systems are used to destroy or ablate biological tissues for therapeutic purposes. In one application, microwave ablation systems are used to ablate cardiac tissues that cause irregular heartbeats or arrhythmia, avoiding the need for more risky and invasive open heart surgery. In a microwave ablation procedure, an antenna on a catheter is passed through the vein for access to the atrium. Within the atrium, the antenna is positioned at the desired location where ablation is required. An intracardiac electrogram is used to identify conductive pathways at the cardiac tissue site that needs to be ablated.
Microwave ablation systems are also used in treatment of other areas such as other organs arteries and vessels. In one example, a microwave ablation system is used to ablate tumors in the lungs, liver, kidney or other areas of the body.
Accordingly, what is needed is an efficient system and method for conducting radio frequency energy to an ablating member for delivery of the radio frequency energy to an adjacent tissue site.